


Sad Meal for One

by Corpyburd



Series: Lost Threads of Ripper Street [6]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Beer, Dating, Eating, F/M, Falling In Love, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Grocery Shopping, I Ship It, Idiots in Love, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Era, Police, Robbery, Students, Texting, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpyburd/pseuds/Corpyburd
Summary: Frank Thatcher heads to a Whitechapel grocery store only to bump into someone who is destined to change his life.A big thank you to @le-chat-sur-mars who inspired this





	Sad Meal for One

Frank Thatcher popped on his new ear pods as he finally crossed Whitechapel Road, quickly checking the music apps on his new phone and entered the A1 Grocery Store. Inside he scanned the aisle signage as he picked up a grocery basket.

“Ahhh.” He thought to himself. “Found you.” Making his way the chill cabinet, checking out the beers and drinks for sale. “No” he scolded himself, shutting the door, “Frozen meal first then beers." Then froze when he became aware of a presence behind him.

A young woman with mid length blond hair struggled to push a box of tinned chicken soup onto the top shelf. “Allow me Miss.” Frank insisted as he pulled his ear pods out. With a final push, the box moved smoothly onto the shelf. “Don’t you have a step for doing that!” he enquired.

“Who are you? The young woman said turning round to face him with a wide grin. “The safety police?” she quipped in a foreign accent. He was immediately transfixed by her piercing blue grey eyes and the prettiest smile he had ever seen. **Magdalena** it said on her store badge.

“Eh, you could say that.” He replied grinning back to her. “But I’ll take one of those cans of chicken soup though. Can you tell me where the Cat food is?”

  
She pointed down the aisle. “At the very end of here.” But as she said that the door alert sounded indicating a customer had entered.

Frank thanked her and reluctantly headed towards the cat food as she returned to main counter.

“What can I get you Sir?” Magdalena asked the young man in front of her with a dark zipped up jacket, hood pulled up over his head. “Twenty Marlboro,” he replied in a hoarse voice.

Magdalena turned round to the cigarette shelves, picked up the brand he asked for and turned back. She gave a small shriek of terror as the man brandished a hunter’s knife at her. ”The money from the till luv ...” he said angrily. “...GIVE IT TO ME NOW ...” and smacked a plastic carrier bag onto the counter top “...QUICK. QUICK. IN THERE!” he shouted, now pointing the knife at the bag.

Terrified she pressed cash register button to open when she heard a dull THUNK. She looked up and watched his knife tumble, then the hooded man too. Looking over the counter she saw a tin of chicken soup roll to the side of the unconscious robber.

“10.31 at A1 Grocery Store, Whitechapel Road. DS Thatcher in attendance. Suspect AIO. Send unit ATT. Thatcher over and out.” Frank put his phone back in his pocket. “Here Magdalena ...” pulling over a stool as her legs buckled beneath her.

A uniformed officer stood in the doorway as a female officer took Magdalena’s statement. She was glad they had taken man away. “This shop was robbed last month.” The female officer said rather annoyed “And the owner still hasn’t fixed that damn camera.” Pointing towards the monitor.

“I don’t want to cause any trouble.” Magdalena pleaded. “I need this job. I’ve only been here a few weeks. The last shop I worked at closed down. Owner sold out to property developers.”

“Don’t worry ...” said Frank to the officer. “I’ll have a quiet word with him.”

The shop owner decided to lock up. Magdalena was free to finish for the night. “I’ll see her home if that’s okay with you Magdalena?” she nodded her approval. The squad car dropped them both off outside her flat.

“Here’s my number. Just in case.” he handed it to her on a page torn from his notebook.

“Thanks.” But he noticed her head fall and that she was tearing up.

“Don’t cry.” He said gently, touching her forearm lightly  
.  
“I ... I don’t know what would have happened ... if you hadn’t been there!” She burst into tears. He hugged her to give her comfort. “I feel so stupid.” She then took a hanky from her handbag and wiped her eyes and nose.

“Hush now. You’re not stupid. You’re in shock. Have you had anything to drink? Have you eaten? She shook her head. “Why don’t we go to that cafe over there?” she nodded and dabbed her eyes.

“I realise I don’t know your first name?”

“Francis or Frank to my friends.”

He bought them both Irish Coffees and she recommended the cafe’s croque monsieur. As they ate she told him about the college course she was doing – Fashion and textile design at the London College of Fashion. She had left Krakow to do a 4 year course. She was almost finished her 3rd year.

“Why London?” he asked curiously.

“I’ve always followed the London fashion. I mean look at the 60’s up until today. It’s so young and vibrant.” She was smiling again and it made his heart glad.

“Did you always want to be a policeman?”

“I didn’t choose to be policeman. It sort of ... chose me. If that makes sense?” he said stirring his coffee and tapping the teaspoon on the side.

“Sorry you never got your groceries. Your cat food.”

“This is better than a frozen meal Magdalena. Or _a sad meal for one_ as my colleague Drum likes to remind me.” The cat food was for my elderly neighbour. Don’t you worry. I’ll get it at my local shop.”

“Thank you for this.” she said suddenly grasping his hand. “I should return the favour. Perhaps next payday.” She smiled.

“Look ...” he said pulling his phone from his pocket. “I’ve got one of those apps. You know ... gives you deals on nights out – 2 for 1 – pizza and cinema - tapas and theatre ...”

“Theatre!” she replied excitedly. “I love the theatre. I’ve seen most of the big productions but ...”

“How about a smaller theatre then, midweek? This one for instance at the Southwark theatre – How love is Spelt?”

“What’s it about? Who’s in it?” she asked fervently.

“It says it’s about a girl, who comes to London. Looking for romance, friendship, exciting people to lead her on adventures. It’s funny. And a little sad. Stars Michelle Collins, you know from Eastenders and Coronation Street. A few others. And that guy Benjamin O’Mahony from Ripper Street.”

“He’s kinda cute, isn’t he.” She smiled wistfully with her face resting on the palm of her hand.

“You need glasses girl.” Frank replied rolling his eyes with a sigh.

It was late when they left the cafe. Magdalena kissed his cheek and then headed to the main door of her flat. She looked back and smiled before she went in.

Frank lay in his bed when his phone buzzed.

Three kisses he thought. He would be happy to deliver them back in person. 

**Author's Note:**

> 10.31- Robbery in progress  
AIO - All in order  
ATT - At this time


End file.
